According to conventional systems, compressed air is first cooled by means of a cooling device and then passed through a porous filter medium to remove water content, oil content and other dust or foreign particles in the compressed air from a compressor. In the drawbacks of such conventional systems the removing apparatus was large-sized and expensive, and the porous filter medium is blocked in a short period of time so that it had to be replaced.